


не сосчитать сколько я выбила зубов

by marshall_line



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, F/F, past!Hange/Moblit, slight!Levi/Erwin
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: прежде чем смогла тебя найти





	не сосчитать сколько я выбила зубов

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wastedyouthenterthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastedyouthenterthevoid/gifts).



> *своеобразный модерн-сиквел к [я вырву все твои зубы](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4254618)

то, что у неё ничего хорошего с людьми не получится, ханджи поняла ещё, наверное, в школе; а что с отношениями у неё полная жопа, до ханджи дошло именно в тот момент, когда она впервые выбила моблиту зуб.

сейчас ей было под сорок. и как бы? что дальше и зачем вообще? не то чтобы ей нужны были советы о том, как ей жить и как сосуществовать с другими. ей было абсолютно ок; просто когда у тебя квартира напоминала сваленные в кучу мусорные баки, а твой единственный друг был гномом этажом ниже, то невольно начинаешь задумываться, что что-то пошло когда-то не так; и ты вот стоишь, и не вдупляешь, что ты упустил.

ханджи обычно так стояла посреди комнаты, пытаясь найти целые носки; никаких плодов это, естественно, не приносило — и она шла в клинику или без носков, или в одном. ко всем её странностям давно привыкли; ханджи почти никого не удивляла ни своей рассеянностью, ни своей маниакальной любовью к работе, тем более животные любили её в ответ.

ничего другого ханджи и не хотела.

отношения? вписду.

дружба? и гном сойдёт.

в любом случае ханджи всегда могла выбить моблиту ещё пару зубов.

просто так, чтобы он её не забывал.

 

на самом деле, ханджи иногда приходила к такому выводу, её главной проблемой было то, что её никто не воспринимал всерьёз.

подумаешь, какая-то тётка в очках носилась везде и пиздела про собачий корм. да и сам вид ханджи наводил на мысль, что у неё не все дома. какая разница, что в своё время (неважно, что _её время_ было век назад) она была лучшей на потоке — и её ставили в пример.

ум никто не ценил; всё равно первой всегда бросается только твоя одежда, а ханджи это нисколько не волновало. она таскала по привычке вещи у моблита или покупала в сэконд-хэндах (быкоз вай нот). наверное, у неё не было чувства стиля, а в остальном? вещи как вещи.

ханджи оставалась для всех безумной тёткой из ветклиники, поэтому она до сих пор была одинокой старой и немного больной женщиной, которая не знала, что ей делать с жизнью вне работы, вот и всё.

вот и всё; ничего сложного.

все мы люди: и безумные, и глупые, и никому порой не очень-то и нужные. и ханджи была просто ханджи, даже если обществу было на неё плевать.

 

— у тебя появилась новая соседка. я просто говорю это сразу, потому что, если спрошу, это ничего не даст.

— спасибо за твоё понимание.

— не за что. может, придёт день, когда я не буду твоим связным с миром?

— вряд ли.

— ладно, старушка, тогда скажешь в следующий раз петре, что эрвину понравился её пирог. мне тоже, но об этом не обязательно.

— подожди, ты хочешь, чтобы я с ней познакомилась?

эмоции, которые отпечатались у леви на лице, напоминали смесь охуевания с раздражением, но только потому что ханджи научилась его читать. леви махнул на неё рукой. впрочем, ничего нового здесь не было.

— не знала, что ты любишь пироги.

— ханджи, блять.

 

с соседкой — с петрой — у ханджи не получалось пересечься.

да, они жили друг напротив друга, но ханджи проводила с животными едва ли не двадцать четыре часа, а дома лишь спала. ей не всегда хотелось возвращаться туда, где ничего и никого не было, кроме усохших цветов и мышей с молью в холодильнике. моблит как-то сказал, что ей надо завести собаку или хотя бы попугая. да, чтоб он сдох от одиночества, спасибо. моблит тогда тоже махнул на неё рукой, а кто на неё не.

ханджи казалась безнадёжной во всех аспектах жизни, даже когда пыталась доказать обратное. скорей всего, её возраст и отсутствие постоянного партнёра (как это ужасно всё-таки звучало; ну всем же обязательно надо выйти замуж, родить детей и чувствовать себя ущербной до конца жизни, но главное — счастливой для окружающих) отталкивали ханджи ото всех.

да и ханджи как бы не горело.

может, действительно купить попугая, а.

 

неделя перед встречей с петрой выдалась отличной, и ханджи чувствовала себя на все сто, слава богу, ещё не лет. леви звал к себе поиграть в монополию; ханджи искренне надеялась, что это правда была монополия, а не как обычно, тем более почему нет-то? всё равно она всегда выигрывала.

ханджи даже купила (нет, я не забыла!!) для эрвина книги, которые он просил. этот вечер должен был пройти так же хорошо, как и все предыдущие дни. хотя её в понедельник укусил скунс, которого им привезли из зоопарка, — и ханджи до сих пор казалось, что от неё воняло аж до америки. поэтому она уже которые сутки подряд обливалась духами хистории.

за что ханджи наверняка ненавидели.

терпите эти божественные кокосы, мои дорогие, терпите.

и вот ханджи поднималась по лестнице, потому что откуда в их доме рабочий лифт (хотя в клинике он тоже отдал концы: рест ин пис), и думала, что всё у неё заебись, пока не наткнулась на петру, которая пыталась нести две коробки и торт одновременно. наверное, ханджи стоило ей помочь. ну или что там ещё воспитанные люди из кино делали? но ханджи просто дуб — и вместо _вам не нужна помощь_ она сказала:

— эй, я ханджи из квартиры напротив.

и тут петра смогла удержать только коробки.

торт ханджи словила уже лицом.

когда они вчетвером играли в монополию, всё прилично, вы не подумайте, леви никак не комментировал тот факт, что у ханджи в очках была клубника.

и слава богу.

 

ханджи никому пока не признавалась, но она почти ослепла на один глаз.

это автоматически делало её профнепригодной. она до сих пор ни одно животное не угробила, так что уходить на пенсию (господи, это звучало ещё хуже, чем постоянный партнёр) не спешила.

об этом знал лишь моблит, они ведь вместе работали; больше никто.

— если скажешь кому-то до того, как это скажу я—

— да, ты выбьешь мне зубов десять, а денег на вставную челюсть у меня нет, я всё понял.

— спасибо, мой хороший.

— обращайся.

рано или поздно ей придётся обратиться к офтальмологу и сказать начальству, и всё прочее, но ханджи опять же не горело — и она доводила саму себя или до гроба, или близко к нему, да.

 

в общем, с петрой было как-то не по пути; ханджи не могла с ней нормально поздороваться, чтобы не пиздануть глупость; все их неловкие разговоры возвращались к тому торту — и ханджи чувствовала себя убого.

леви говорил, что она тупица и упускает свой шанс, а ханджи не понимала, с каких пор леви было не похер. так и жили.

 

— слушай, я, конечно, знаю, что ты воспринимаешь себя исключительно как старую пизду, но ты бы могла с ней попробовать.

— спасибо за твою наблюдательность.

— ты только и делаешь, что всех благодаришь.

— а что ещё мне остаётся?

— действовать.

— не все играют с эрвином каждый день в монополию.

— ханджи, блять.

— хихикпук.

 

— боже, она же младше меня лет на двадцать.

— а вдруг ей вообще пятьдесят — и она просто хорошо сохранилась, ты об этом не думала?

— почему ты так позитивно смотришь на это всё, леви?

— ты хочешь честный ответ?

— да, конечно.

— меня заебало твоё нытьё по поводу девушки, с которой ты даже толком не знакома.

— спасибочки.

— ну вот опять.

 

весь этот тупизм продолжался примерно месяц; леви игнорировал её звонки, и ханджи пыталась справиться с этим сама. моблит вежливо, если такое возможно, подкалывал её, и ханджи почти смирилась, что её личная жизнь такая же, как и её квартира. то есть как мусорный бак: посмотрите мне в душу — и вы увидите там помои. заебись.

а потом петра решила всё сама, потому что, видите ли, эрвин попросил поделиться лучшими рецептами. и петра растерялась, и в панике начала печь всё подряд, а попробовать это дело было некому, вот и—

почему ханджи согласилась, она понятия не имела.

диабет ей был гарантирован.

 

— скажи, что вы потом переспали, а то я буду должен микасе сотню.

ханджи помолчала, подумала, потом выдохнула:

— деньги твои.

— сука, я знал.

правда, это было где-то через месяц после стрессовой выпечки, но тем не менее; и тут эрвин с кухни добавил:

— жжёшь, старушка.

и ханджи захотелось выпрыгнуть в окно.

 

первое время ханджи боялась дышать рядом с петрой и не потому что от неё самой воняло или скунсами, или кокосами, хотя хистория духи забрала обратно. петра была такой — чересчур для ханджи — доброй; она много улыбалась — и это было так естественно, словно петра ходила среди людей и собирала весь их негатив, чтобы превратить его в солнце.

не то чтобы у ханджи хорошо получалось сравнивать; она была ветеринаром, а не кем-то ещё; она не шарила даже в свои не сорок.

но петра была именно такой и никакой другой быть, возможно, не могла (никогда). даже если бы они жили в другом мире, даже если.

ханджи почему-то не покидало ощущение, что они когда-то виделись, но как сказала сама петра: так бывает со всеми, ничего удивительного. знаешь, мы ведь все, так или иначе, ищем друг друга сквозь года и время.

— мне кажется, ты фантастики начиталась или фанфиков.

— ханджи, блять, не порть момент.

— а когда ты стал таким сентиментальным, леви? я помню тебя угрюмым маленьким пидором, а тут ты взял и расцвёл.

и ханджи повернулась в сторону эрвина; леви начал кипеть, но быстро выкипел. петра их всех по-своему успокаивала, ну или так действовала её выпечка. кто знает в чём был секрет, да?

 

— когда ты пойдёшь к врачу?

— о чём ты?

— твой глаз.

— ты заметила.

— конечно, я заметила! и все заметили! просто никто тебе не говорит, думая, что ты как всегда со всем справишься сама.

— так и есть.

— давай без речей “я взрослая женщина и тэдэ и тэпэ”

— петра.

— что петра?

— слушай, я—

— во-первых: ты практически живёшь со мной. во-вторых: то, что у нас есть приличная разница в возрасте ничего не означает. это, вообще-то, чепуха. в-третьих: если ты не будешь о себе беспокоиться, это буду делать я, а если я буду беспокоиться, я буду печь пироги — и вы все умрёт от диабета. в-четвёртых—

— петра, я всё поняла.

— да нихуя ты не поняла!

— ого, не ожидала такой реакции.

— кто-то же из нас должен быть не дубом.

— ну спасибо.

— хватит всех за всё благодарить.

— но я могу сказать спасибо хотя бы тебе за то, что ты кинула тогда в меня торт?

— почему вдруг за это?

— что-то вроде любви с первого торта в лицо.

и петра затихла, и паниковать уже начала ханджи. 

что она опять не так сказала или в этот раз она сказала всё так, но не тому, кому надо было? или что, или как, боже мой. и она — как дура последняя — вылетела из квартиры, и побежала вниз к леви, потому что леви знал всё.

возьми трубку, ну же.

но леви трубку не брал — и она стала стучать в дверь:

— заканчивайте свою партию в монополию, живо.

со слухом у ханджи было всё в порядке, так что она отчётливо услышала _ханджи, блять_. когда ей открыли, она, не здороваясь, зашла внутрь и рассказала всё на одном дыхании. _мда_ , подытожил, леви.

и ханджи впервые была с ним согласна; эрвин сделал им чай — и они сидели втроём, молча пили его, пока к ним не пришла петра вся в слезах и не забрала ханджи с собой.

— вот это драма сейчас была. да, эрвин?

— им надо почаще играть в монополию.

— отличный совет.

— тогда мы продолжим, пока они выясняют, кто кого любит?

— с удовольствием.

 

не то чтобы они что-то выяснили, но петра теперь работала ближе к ветклинике, а у ханджи были все шансы восстановить зрение и в конце концов нормально сказать петре, что она её любила. без всяких тортов.

надо было только этого дождаться.

 

— видишь, у тебя могут быть отношения и без выбитых зубов.

— прощайся с последними, моблит.

— как хорошо, что я взял кредит.


End file.
